Radley (Localización, Serie de TV)
|-|Hospital= |-|Hotel= The Radley es una institución mental donde Mona Vanderwaal fue enviada, después de su revelación como "A". Spencer Hastings también fue alojada allí por un breve tiempo, siendo colocado en la misma habitación que Mona era, y Marion Cavanaugh también estuvo allí por algún tiempo antes del comienzo de la serie. Fue un lugar clave y la ubicación en la temporada 3. Ha sido cerrado a partir de Game On, Charles. Hace su última aparición como un sanatorio en Game Over, Charles. Después del salto de cinco años, el hospital se ha convertido en un hotel conocido como The Radley, que las The Liars hace visitas frecuentes también. Serie |-|Temporada 2= The Radley se encuentra en el condado ficticio de Darkette, Pennsylvania. Juega en la serie cuando Mona Vanderwaal está en esta instalación, pero podemos adivinar que tiene algo que ver con la historia de Alison le dijo a Hanna sobre la chica que fue enviada a una institución mental después de matar a su hermana gemela. La primera vez en la serie el nombre "Radley Sanitarium" se hace referencia en The First Secret. Las mentirosas están caminando a través de una calle cuando piensan que ven a alguien en la ventana de una casa encantada. A medida que se alejan, la puerta se abre y la cámara corta a un taxi aparcado frente a la casa con las palabras "Radley Sanitarium" en el lado de la misma. Mona es enviada a Radley Sanitarium después de revelar que ella es "A" en "UnmAsked". Ella es visitada por alguien en un abrigo rojo, similar a la de Vivian Darkbloom: como vamos a aprender en la tercera temporada, que alguien era CeCe Drake. Sin embargo, Marlene King ha declarado que esto era una alucinación, y el evento no ocurrió realmente. |-|Temporada 3= *Hanna ha estado visitando Mona en Radley para las respuestas. Mona permanece callada las primeras veces que Hanna visita. Finalmente habla con Hanna. ("Blood Is The New Black") *Mona se asusta cuando Caleb viene a Radley para visitarlo. Él le dice que mejor no hacer nada para lastimar a Hanna. Luego comienza a gritar y lanza una mesa a través de la habitación. Esto resulta en que su médico tome la decisión de no permitir visitas. ("Kingdom of the Blind") *En "Crazy", Mona sale de su habitación mientras Hanna y Aria están de visita y corre a la sala de los niños, donde se cepilla el pelo de algunas muñecas. *En el final de la temporada media, "The Lady Killer", Mona sale de Radley vistiéndose como enfermera y mostrando al guardia una identificación falsa (tomada de Hanna en un episodio anterior). *En "She's Better Now", Mona es lanzada. *En "Out of Sight, Out of Mind", Spencer Hastings fue colocada en Radley después de que ella fue encontrada vagando alrededor, cubierta en sangre, y en un estado catatónico. Fue identificada como "Jane Doe" cuando un caminante la encontró. *En "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", Un ordenado, E. (Eddie) Cordero revela a Spencer que la madre de Toby, Marion Cavanaugh era un paciente en Radley. *En "A DAngerous GAme", Spencer es liberada de Radley. Mona le dice a los mentirosos que le demostraron cómo conseguir dentro y fuera de Radley durante su estancia. |-|Temporada 4= *En "Cat's Cradle", Spencer y Toby vuelven a Radley para investigar lo que realmente le pasó a la madre de Toby el día que murió. En "The Guilty Girl's Handbook", Spencer se remonta a Radley para preguntarle a Eddie Lamb sobre las inconsistencias del informe de la policía por el Detective Wilden para la muerte de Marion Cavanaugh. En "Into the Deep", después de que Mona confiesa sobre disparar a Wilden, ella es enviada de nuevo a Radley. En "The Mirror Has Three Faces", Mona tiene una evaluación psicológica con Wren en su habitación. Ella no le dice nada, porque ya no confía en él. Veronica Hastings va a Radley y la amenaza. Jessica DiLaurentis le dice a Hanna y Spencer que CeCe Drake una vez se registró en Radley vestida como Alison. Mona es de nuevo liberada de Radley en "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". En "Close Encounters", se revela que la madre de Alison, Jessica DiLaurentis, estaba en el consejo de administración antes de morir. |-|Temporada 5= *La niña revelada en la tumba de Alison es la ex paciente Bethany Young. ("Miss Me x 100") *Eddie Lamb le da a Ezra un dibujo que Bethany hizo en Radley. ("Run, Ali, Run") *Aria inicia haciendo trabajo voluntario en Radley para averiguar sobre Bethany y encuentra a su compañera de cuarto, Big Rhonda. ("The Silence of E. Lamb") *Rhonda le dice a Aria que Bethany recibió regalos de Jessica y pensó que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de la madre de Toby. ("Scream For Me") *Spencer y Mona entran en Radley disfrazados de enfermeras para encontrar información sobre *Bethany Young y ver si hay una conexión entre ella y Alison. ("Taking This One to the Grave"). |-|Temporada 6= *En "Game On, Charles", Radley se revela que ha cerrado a la luz de los acontecimientos que rodean a Mona Vanderwaal y a las The Liars. *En "Don't Look Now", Charles DiLaurentis se revela que ha estado en Radley desde que era un niño. Las mentirosas tratan de encontrar su archivo antes de que se deshaga con los demás. *En "She's No Angel", Las chicas descubren que Lesli Stone era una paciente de Radley y era compañera de cuarto con Bethany Young. *En el final de la temporada media, "Game Over, Charles", la recién revelada "A", Charlotte DiLaurentis (alias CeCe Drake), planeaba bombardear a Radley con la ayuda de Sara Harvey. Sus planes fracasan, y ella amenaza saltar del tejado. Después de que Alison le pida que se detenga, y con la policía vagando por el suelo, Charlotte vuelve a saltar al techo y dice: "Juego", lo que significa que su reinado como "A" ha terminado. *En los cinco años siguientes, Radley se transformó en un hotel. Ashley Marin es la propietario. |-|Temporada 7= *Emily consigue un trabajo de barman en el salón. *Jenna se registra en The Radley en "Hit and Run, Run, Run". *Sara Harvey es asesinada aquí en "Wanted: Dead or Alive". Personal de Radley *Elizabeth Mainway - Propietaria *Jessica DiLaurentis - Junta de Síndicos (antes de su muerte) *Dr. Louis Palmer - Anteriormente *Eddie Lamb - Enfermera; antes *Nurse Lisa *Enfermera Sybil - Mencionado por Mona *Dr. Wren Kingston - Médico Voluntario *Anne Sullivan - Psicóloga voluntaria y terapeuta *Aria Montgomery - Voluntaria *Dr. Elliot Rollins - Psiquiatra (en algún momento) *Dr. Cochran - Anteriormente Antiguos Pacientes *Mary Drake - Anteriormente - fue admitida después de que Jessica DiLaurentis la preparó para el asesinato de un niño que ella cuidaba niños, se quedó hasta los 18 años, pero luego fue readmitida de vez en cuando hasta que se dejó salir para siempre. *Charles DiLaurentis/Charlotte DiLaurentis - fue admitida por sus padres cuando él era cinco, y permanecía allí hasta su "muerte." Sin embargo, fue re-admitida como Charlotte DiLaurentis, y se quedó hasta que escapó entre abril de 2011 - septiembre de 2011. Admitido en otro sanatorio después de relevarse como "A". *Big Rhonda - ex compañera de cuarto de Bethany Young en Radley. *Donna - Rubia que rasga su obra de arte en "The Silence of E. Lamb". *Nicky - La muchacha que es arrastrada lejos mientras que Aria viene visitar Mona. *Marion Cavanaugh - Antes de su muerte. *Mona Vanderwaal - Anteriormente; Fue admitida dos veces; Previamente durante 7 meses (marzo de 2011 a principios de noviembre de 2011) y unos días después de que ella afirmó haber matado al detective Darren Wilden. *Spencer Hastings - Anteriormente; Tres días (evaluación requerida de 72 horas) en noviembre de 2011. *Bethany Young - Antes de su muerte; Escapó del día en que Alison desapareció. También conocido como The Fragile Patient (responsable de la muerte de Marion Cavanaugh) *Lesli Stone - Revelada en "She's No Angel" para pasar algún tiempo en Radley el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Charles, Mona y Bethany, y era un compañero de cuarto de Bethany. *Sandy - Una chica que estaba pintando en el programa de arte voluntario de Aria. Personal del Hotel *Ashley Marin (gerenta) *Hanna Marin (barman) Huéspedes del Hotel *Sara Harvey (a partir de "Charlotte's Web", firmado entre "Burn This" y "Did You Miss Me?", Volvió a ver "Did You Miss Me?") *Hanna Marin (de "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood" a "The Gloves Are On") *Aria Montgomery (Una noche, en "Do Not Disturb"). *Byron Montgomery (Una noche, en "New Guys, New Lies") *Ella Montgomery (Una noche, en "New Guys, New Lies") *Liam Greene (Presumiblemente, en "Where Somebody Waits For Me") *Jillian Howe (En "Did You Miss Me?") *Jenna Marshall (En "Hit and Run, Run, Run") Notas *Janel Parrish (Mona Vanderwaal) reveló en una entrevista que el sanatorio Radley juega un papel importante en la tercera temporada. *Radley Santitarium fue fundado en 1931. *En la temporada 6, The Carissimi Group compró Radley Sanitarium de la propietaria Elizabeth Mainway y cerró el hospital. *En "5 Years Forward", se revela que el sanatorio ha sido convertido en un hotel llamado "The Radley". *Sara Harvey fue asesinada en el Radley por un asaltante desconocido. ("Wanted: Dead or Alive") *Muchos pacientes tenían niños mientras que en el Radley, y una de las pacientes era Mary Drake. Galería Crazy.jpg Monasradleyroom.jpeg Radley.jpeg Radley Children Ward.png Radley Main Entrance.png Radley Pass.png Radley Sanitarium.png Radley room.jpg Radleytaxi.jpg Spencer and Radley orderly.jpg Falling from radley.jpg Navegación Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Lugares fuera de Rosewood